The Human Horcrux
by starsinhereyes93
Summary: Harry finds out that Voldemort has planted a Horcrux in Hermione. If he doesn't kill Hermione, Voldemort cannot die. Will he chooseHis best friend or all wizarding kind? WIll Draco stop Harry? DMHG love story
1. The Dream

The Human Horcrux

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot and all new characters mentioned.

A/N: Hey, I'm back with 'The Human Horcrux'. This is a better re-done version of a story I once published. Please Review.

_Hermione woke with a start in the middle of the night to find a bunch of hooded figures in the Gryffindor Girls Dormitory. She tried to scream, but someone had used a Silencing Charm on her._

_She couldn't see the hooded figures, because they had strange masks on. And that's when she realized it- Death Eaters!_

_They grabbed her and Apparated to a cold dungeon. They quickly chained her and Hermione yelped silently as the cold metal hit her stomach._

_Suddenly a more superior hooded man entered the room. Everyone went quiet, and dropped to their knees._

_The man lowered his hood- Voldemort! Fear erupted through Hermione, and struggled to escape._

_Voldemort laughed a cold cruel laugh and bent down to kiss Hermione in the cheek. Her cheek burned where his mouth touched her, and she felt dirty._

_Hermione spat on the floor and gave a look of pure loathing in Voldemort direction._

_Voldemort chuckled and withdrew his wand. She prepared herself to die, but didn't hear any incantation._

_Maybe death was quick and painless. Yes, that's right, she was already dead._

_SMASH!_

_Hermione was hit full on force by an unrecognizable enchantment with a blinding blue light._

"_Well done Hermione," said Voldemort sweetly and waved a hand over her face and everything went black…_

A/N: I hoped you liked Chapter 1 of _The Human Horcrux_. Review ASAP.


	2. Draco's cousin

The Human Horcrux

Disclaimer: Damn these Disclaimers, they keep torturing me that I don't own Harry Potter… I own plot and any new names mentioned.

A/N: Here's chapter 2, you don't review and I don't update…

Hermione woke with a start in the Gryffindor Common Room. According to her muggle watch it was 1:00 in the morning.

Thank god it was just a dream.

That was weird, she was sure she had gone to bed, but the book in her hand on _Safe Transfiguration _said everything. Damn, she was idiot. But she had her pyjamas on…

Suddenly her boyfriend, a new transfer from Durmstrang, came trudging down the stairs of the boy's dormitory. Unfortunately, he happened to be young Draco Malfoy's cousin.

Gallahad Abraxas Lestrange. The Malfoy's and their family always had a weird taste in names.

'"_You should be proud!" said Bellatrix ruthlessly. "If I had sons, I would be glad to give them up to the service of the Dark Lord!"'._

This was a lie.

Bellatrix and Rodulphos Lestrange _did_ have a son, which they had kept secret in Durmstrang until now. As Gallahad's parents were on the loose, trailing after You-Know-Who, he was staying with Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately Lucius was still locked away in Azkaban.

He had inherited Narcissa's father in law's name for a middle name. If that is confusing, Draco's grandfather, who died from dragonpox. He also inherited 100,000 galleons, for being Abraxas's 'favourite son's wife's sister's son'. He was Tonk's cousin.

Strange, how he had come into Gryffindor, as he sported every characteristic for a Slytherin. He was Snape's newest prize pupil, (although he didn't give as many house points) and hated Ron and Harry with passion.

But _loved _Hermione.

Gallahad was in perfect physical shape, thanks to Quidditch. Girls swooned over him, and said he was the newest Draco, which meant Draco was 2nd best now. Hotter than all the Gryffindors put together, he had a dazzling smile that drove girls wild- Hermione was envied by every girl.

He was pretty tall for his age and had clear green eyes. He held blond hair with black streaks through it that hung down over his head (see Draco without streaks in GOF).

But Hermione couldn't entirely trust him. Sure, he was the hottest guy in school and loved her to bits, she always caught him hugging another girl and giving another girl a 'friend's kiss'…

"Mya, what the hell are you doing down here at thus hour?" he asked her, leaning in to kiss her. He scooped her up in his arms and sat down in a chair.

"I _thought _I went to bed a few hours ago, but woke up here," Hermione explained as he nuzzled her neck.

"Ok, I thought I heard voices downstairs," said Galahad, kissing her forehead. Galahad was very affectionate.

"So," he continued. "Are we still on for tomorrow? Are you going to hang around Drake and me at Hogsmeade?"

Hermione made a tiny disapproving noise. "You know how I feel about Draco. I don't know if I can cope a day with him."

"Look, we'll talk about it in the morning," replied Gallahad, his hand running up her thigh. Hermione began to squirm uncomfortably. She got up and straightened her pyjamas.

"Goodnight Gallahad," she said simply, and turned around.

"So that's it, I don't get _anything_?" Gallahad said slyly. Hermione blushed.

"None of that," Hermione said sternly, her cheeks still a bright pink. She didn't like it when he did that, and he knew it. "Stop fooling around."

"Do I at least get a kiss goodnight?" asked Gallahad, leaning in to kiss her. Hermione pecked his nose and ran for it.

"Going out with Lestrange and Malfoy again?" asked Ron irritably the next morning.

"I guess. Gallahad's ok, but Malfoy drives me insane,' Hermione exclaimed.

"If you're not entirely comfortable with Lestrange, why don't you just dump him?" asked Harry with a look that said he was stating the obvious. "Seamus has always liked you."

"Ahhh… no."

Suddenly the room went quiet. Gallahad and Draco had just entered the room. Both wearing loose white collared shirts, grey pants and a loosely done up tie, they both looked a million dollars. All the girls' eyes were on them, especially a certain Lavender Brown…

Draco talked off to his table while Gallahad sat between Harry and Hermione, and slung an arm casually around her waist.

"How does a little bitch like Hermione get Gallahad drooling over her? What does she have that I don't?" Lavender whispered furiously to Parvati. Her eyes traveled to Gallahad cleaning Hermione's tonsils with his tongue, although Hermione looked like she was trying to get away. "She doesn't even appreciate him!" She added, "I'll get Gallahad, if it's the last thing I do!"

Lavender managed to corner Gallahad an hour later, wearing an extremely short Hogwarts skirt and a see through collared shirt. She pressed him to a wall and admired him.

"Hey Lavender?" Gallahad said sweetly. He was late to meet Draco and Hermione in the Great Hall to go to Hogsmeade, but they could wait if Lavender was talking to him…

"I was wondering… I'm not doing anything today, all the girls are busy, so I was wondering whether you'd like to join me in Hogsmeade," she said seductively.

"I promised that I'd go with Hermione and Draco, but if you're _that _lonely, I'm sure Hermione will understand," said Gallahad grinning. Lavender pecked him on the lips in a 'thank you' way, but she wanted more…

When they reached the Great Hall, Hermione and Draco were already in a heated fight.

"DON'T CALL ME A MUDBLOOD!"

"DON'T INSULT MY FAMILY!"

"I ONLY INSULTED YOUR FAMILY BECAUSE YOU CALLED MY PARENTS FILTHY MUDBLOODS!"

"I DID THAT BECAUSE YOU PUSHED ME!"

"I TRIPPED YOU DICKHEAD!"

"GO TO HELL GRANGER!"

"WITH YOU AROUND ME I DON'T SEE THE DIFFERENCE!"

"Guys, cool it," said Gallahad sternly. Hermione puffed all red in the face until her eyes fell on Lavender.

"What is _she _doing here?" Hermione demanded angrily.

"She's coming with us because her friends already have plans," said Gallahad. Hermione gave him a really angry glare. She loathed Lavender.

Before Gallahad showed up, she was dating a Ravenclaw guy, and she thought they hit it off well, until Lavender pranced in with her short shorts and see through tank top. Long story short, the Ravenclaw slept with Lavender, and Hermione caught them.

"Awwww, come on Hermione, I'll be good," said Lavender, holding down the urge to laugh and point.

"Judging by your past behaviour, I find that impossible," Hermione shot back, while Draco sniggered behind her. Gallahad rolled his eyes and said, "Come on girls; put your past behind you."

"I think not. If you are so determined to hang around with Lavender, I'll go by myself. With or without you," she said angrily and stalked off with tears in her eyes. She knew she could never entirely trust Gallahad.

Gallahad had a troubled look on his face.

"Draco," he said after a moment. "Can you go with her, mate? She'll appreciate your company."

"No way," said Draco as if the idea was preposterous. "But if you slip in a few galleons…"

Gallahad sighed, shoved some gold into his hand and watched him run after Hermione.

"She'll be alright," was all Lavender said.

"STOP STALKING ME MALFOY!"

"I'm not," said Draco innocently. "I'm 'hanging' with you." He shifted his head to miss the rocks being thrown in his direction.

"Why do you date my cousin?" asked Draco, for once not jeering or taunting. "He's bad news."

"What do you mean bad news?" Hermione asked, thoroughly interested. "It can't be _that _bad." They were now heading in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.

"Not bad? _Not bad? _He bloody got a girl pregnant, Granger, and left her to face her parents, and ran off with a hussy, all the way to Hogwarts. She had to get rid of it," Draco seethed, running his hand through his silky blond hair. They entered the Three Broomsticks, and found a table.

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled, jumping up. Draco grabbed her wrist and yanked her down. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. I may be many things but I'm not a liar. You have a perfect record, and a reputation to live up to. Don't let my cousin spoil it…"

Hermione thought about this for a while, while she merely sipped her Butterbeer, and tried to warm her hands. It was now snowing outside. Had Gallahad showed any signs of unfaithfulness? Well, for 1 he was always going around hugging and kissing girls, but only 'friendly' ones as he called it. He went off with Lavender, but only because she was lonely…

"We'll see, Malfoy. I'm not going to break up with Gallahad just because of his past. He might have changed. And if you don't like him so much, why do you hang around with him?"

"I like him and all, he's my cousin, but he's bad news," Draco said sternly. "Don't go running around blabbing to everyone though."

And after that, Draco tuned back to his usual self, and continued throwing insults, leers and taunts in her direction. When the day was done, they caught the carriage back to Hogwarts, and went in different directions.

When Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common Room a couple of hours later, she spotted Lavender sitting in Gallahad's lap, talking to him in that high squeaky voice. She marched up to them, her hands on her hips.

"What is _she _doing in _your _lap?" Hermione seethed. Lavender laughed.

"Innocent fun," Gallahad laughed, pushing Lavender off to Lavender's dismay. "You know you're the only girl for me." He pulled down Hermione with him, and Hermione reluctantly sat down. It was a bit early; nobody was back yet so it was just Lavender, Gallahad and Hermione in the Common Room.

"I wish you'd stop flirting with other girls," Hermione whispered into his ear. Lavender had sat down in chair next to them, eyeing Hermione angrily, sore at her loss.

"We were just chatting, and besides, we're all friends in this group," he whispered back.

"I don't know, Gallahad. Have you heard what she did to me?" Hermione retorted back.

"Yes Hermione, and I'm willing to let her put her past behind her," Gallahad replied earnestly. But she ruined _everything _I had with my ex, Hermione thought.

"If you must," Hermione sighed after a few moments. "Dumbledore says Draco and I can move into the Heads Common Room today, so I'm going to go move everything. I'll see you later."

Lavender glared angrily as she kissed him goodbye. Once she was gone, she resumed her preferable position, and jumped back into Gallahad's lap, with no objections from him.

A/N: Hey, what did you think about Chapter 2? Review please. I know it seems a Hermione/OC now, but it'll change, and next chapter we get on to what the story is about… REVIEW! More reviews I get, the more I update.


End file.
